


The Cherub

by CraftKookies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Sam and Dean have found some crazy things in the bunker, but this took the cake. The Winchester Boys find a jar that contains a tiny, winged, and practically naked Castiel.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had been living in the bunker for almost six months now, and they were still finding new things in there. Like the dungeon, the garage, and the computer. 

But this took the cake.

The Winchesters were going through the jars that were on the shelves in the computer room. They wanted to avoid opening any other jars containing "fictional" characters. They were doing pretty good at sorting out the jars and containers, until they got to the last jar. Sam, the giant, had to tip toe to reach it, when he got it he almost dropped it but managed to put it on an eye level shelf.

Dean turned around trying to see what caused Sam's mini heart attack, once he saw what was in the jar he knew that was the cause.

'What the fuck is this?' Dean asked.

'I-I don't know.' Sam said as he stared at the jar in pure shock.

In the jar was something strange, not an embryo in some weird fluid, or some human body part kind of strange.

It was a tiny little person kind of strange. 

The flat chest said it was a male, a tiny, even in the given proportions, towel barely covering his ass and junk. The tiny figure appeared to be sleeping curled in a ball at the bottom of the glass jar.

'Does it...look like C-Cas to you?' Sam stuttered as he leaned down closer to the jar like a little kid does a fish tank.

At that moment a little pair of intense blue eyes fluttered open, they blinked a few time sleepily before realizing something was not right. The creature tuned to Sam and stared for few long seconds, the hunter took this as an opportunity to study the little guy. It did in fact look exactly like Castiel, down to stubble.

Suddenly the mini Cas eyes grew in fear as he jumped up and moved as far back as he could in the jar it was in. Then the expression changed from fearful to intimidating as two pure white wings sprung from its back.

'Woah! Dean, look at this!' Sam urged as he moved aside so his brother could get a closer look.

'Holy shit, it does look like Cas.' Dean said as he mimicked Sam's earlier position.

'Should we call Cas?' Sam asked as he looked at the person in the jar, who dropped his facade and was looking at the two giants curiously.

'Well if someone found a little me with wings in a jar I'd wanna know about it, so yeah I'll call him.' Dean said before taking out his cell phone.

Cas had gotten better at answering his phone since he lost his angel army. The phone rang twice before Castiel answered the phone.

'Dean, now is not a good time.' Cas said from the other end, but something was up. He sounded out of breath.

'Cas are you- are you jerking off?' Dean asked with a smirk.

'No, I'm flying over Brazil.'

'Why?'

'Dean this isn't a good time, what do you want?' Castiel asked impatiently.

'We found something in the bunker, its small, in a jar, and looks exactly like you, oh, and has freakin' wings.' Dean said.

'WHAT?! YOU FOUND HIM!' Cas yelled so loud Dean had to hold the phone away from his ear.

'Where is he?'

Sam and Dean turn and see a rather out of breath Castiel standing there, with an urgent look on his face.

'Cas, you OK?' Sam asked as he approached the angel.

'Where is he?' the angel repeated.

'It's over here.' Dean said pointing at the jar, where the tiny Cas was pressed against the glass trying to look at the new comer to the room.

Cas ran to the shelf and stared at the jar like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

The little creature looked at Cas and tilted his head in confusion, before putting a tiny hand against the glass.

Castiel put his finger where the hand was and both sets of blue eyes began to glow that angelic white hot glow. It wasn't as intense as the ones they've seen before so they only have to squint their eyes a bit. Once the light dimmed the two hunters were thoroughly confused.

'Um, Cas what's up with the light show, and why does that thing look like you?' Dean asked.

'It's not a thing it's mine.' Cas said defensively.

'OK, it's yours, but what the hell is it?' Sam asked.

'It's my cherub.' Cas said while smiling at the cherub.

'Cherub, like, a baby angel?' Dean ask with wide eyes.

'Well that's one way to put it.' Cas said, still looking loving at the jar.

'So it's...your son?' Dean asked.

'It is my offspring, angels don't have gender, you see a male because it is mimicking my vessel.' Cas explained before taking the jar off the shelf and opening it.

At first the cherub seemed unsure of weather or not he should out of the jar, but after an encouraging nod from Castiel he flapped his little wings and slowly flew out of the jar.

It flew around Castiel twice looking him up and down, then did the same to Dean and then Sam. After inspecting the three men the little angel landed in Castiel's hair.

'I thought you said you never had the occasion.' Dean said.

'Angels don't reproduce the way humans do, its kind of like a woman's menstrual cycle, angels call it the parting. All angels go through it every million years or so, but very, very few complete it. I got lucky this time.' Cas explained before reaching up and trying to take the cherub off of his head, but his son wasn't having it.

'The parting? Why call it that?' Sam asked while staring at the little guy who was now lying on top Castiel's hair like it was a bed.

Castiel sighed before dropping his arms, giving up on getting the winged creature off his head.

'Because, your very being is divided to create a new life, made from your grace, memories, thoughts and feelings. Most angels don't have enough grace or control to complete the parting, so cherubs are very rare, but not so special that it would be a big deal to anyone.' Castiel said.

'OK, so I think I understand that, but how did your kid end up in the bunker, how long has he been down here?' Dean asked.

'I sent him here.' Cas said with a distant look, like he had realized something.

'What do you mean you sent him here? You didn't know where he was.' Sam said with confusion obvious in his voice.

'I was going through the parting years ago, it's part of the reason I was the one chosen to rescue Dean from hell. The parting increased my grace, so I'd still have enough for myself and my cherub. Throughout the entire breaking of the seals I was, in your terms, pregnant. When I was killed by Raphael, it was right after the parting had ended, about ten seconds before actually. So I grabbed a jar, did a spell and sent him to place where it would be safe, and where you two would find and be able to take care of it.' Cas explained to the two humans.

'So what...me and Sammy are like God Parents?' Dean said with a smile as he nudged his little brother.

'Dean shut up, Cas how did you know we would find it here?' Sam asked.

'I didn't, I just remember wanting my cherub in your care, I had no idea when or where you'd find him, just knew you would.' Cas said with his honest face on full blast.

'What are we gonna do with him?' Dean asked, pointing at the now sleeping cherub in the angel's hair.

Castiel reached up and carefully plucked the cherub out of his hair before gently placing its sleeping form on the shelf.

'How do we even begin to take care of this thing?' Dean asked.

'Its not a thing!' Castiel hissed.

Sam laughed at the shocked look on his brother's face before shaking his head.

'I'll see what the Men of Letters have on cherubs, for now I think we should find the little guy a bed.'

'Where do we get a tiny bed? A barbie doll set?' Dean joked.

'That is a good idea, lets go.' Cas said.

Before either brother could say anything Castiel and Dean were gone.

Sam chuckled before picking up the cherub and heading to the library. He looked at the tiny being in his hand, he was carrying a person, in one hand. That was weird to even think about, it was insane to actually be doing.

The cherub looked impossibly smaller in his huge hand, and as weird as it was, Sam had to admit it was probably the cutest thing he would ever see in his life.

'No name, below one foot, and I can already tell you're gonna be a handful.' Sam sighed.

Oh how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was reading his third book on angel reproduction, and it was the same thing he had read in the last two. But Sam would look until he found something else, he refused to believe what he had read three times.

He had just slammed the book he was reading and was about to pick up the fourth when he heard the familiar sound of wings. He turned and saw Dean and Castiel, he briefly glanced at the Barbie house Dean was holding, before focusing on the angel.

'Hey Cas, I was reading and I keeping finding the same thing, but its impossible right?' Sam said, trying to hold back his anger.

'Depends on what you read.' Cas said, but Sam could see him putting on his poker face.

'Well, three books, all saying that during the parting an angel will become vitally dependent on other angels...and their charges. So dependent that rejection, of any kind, could potentially send the angel into a sort of depression that can effect the angel's ability to complete the parting.'

The room fell silent, Sam glaring at Cas, Cas staring at Sam, and poor Dean looking thoroughly confused by the whole ordeal.

'Yes that is true.'Castiel said dryly.

'Why the hell didn't you tell us Cas!' Sam yelled as he stood up.

'Hold on! Is anyone gonna explain what hell is going on to me?' Dean yelled in confusion.

'We almost made Cas have a miscarriage and he was never gonna tell us!' Sam said angrily, still glaring at Castiel.

'What? Cas that's not true, tell me that Sam misread or something.' Dean said softly while looking at Castiel with begging eyes.

'My parting was not of import, if I didn't complete it, it would not make much of a difference.' Castiel said with his head down.

'And more lies, I read about the stages Castiel. You could have died!' Sam yelled.

'What stages?' Dean asked looking at Sam.

'Stages, their like angel trimesters, Stage one dependent on their garrison, Stage two dependent on their charges, and Stage three...choose.' Sam explained.

'What do you mean choose?'

'The angels choose where they go in the last stage, in heaven or with the charge.' Sam said.

'...you chose us?' Dean asked Castiel.

'Well, heaven was proving to be corrupt, and even though you two hurt me more often than my brothers, your intentions never went astray. I wanted my cherub to be around that after I died, not tainted by the other angels.' Castiel confessed.

'What do you mean he could have died?' Dean asked looking back to Sam.

'He was sensitive, yelling at him could have lessened the chances of him having the cherub.' Sam informed.

'Dude, I punched him the day of the parting. What did that do to him?'

'You don't want to know.' Cas said.

Dean turned to the angel with wide eyes, he was starting to panic. Castiel was too informative and blunt if nothing else. Why didn't he want Dean to know?

'Why not?' Dean asked.

'Because it would make you feel guilty and responsible when it was my fault for not telling you the condition I was in.' Castiel answered.

'Sam do you know what it did?' Dean asked impatiently as he turned to his brother.

'Yes.' Sam said softly, looking down.

'Sam!' Dean yelled, demanding an answer.

'He was supposed to have the cherub in heaven...about ten years later.' Sam whispered.

'Ten years- I sent him into early labor? I sent you into early labor and you were never gonna tell me?!' Dean yelled, looking at Cas in shock.

'It wasn't your fault, I should have told-' Cas started but stopped before he could.

Sam and Dean were surprised by the angel's sudden silence.

'Uh, Cas-'

'Shh!' Castiel hissed before looking around the room.

'Where is my cherub?' Cas asked without turning back to the Winchesters.

'I put him right on the table.' Sam said, turning to the table he was at when he was reading.

But the cherub wasn't there.

'I put him right there!' Sam gasped rushing over to the table looking under his books and everything.

'You lost my cherub!' Cas yelled in the loudest and deepest voice either hunter had ever heard him use. The lights in the library blew out, for the first time, since Castiel thought he was God, the Winchesters were scared of him.

'Calm down bro, little guy just made a tiny miracle and called me.'

The hunters and the angel turned and saw something impossible.

'Gabriel?' Castiel said in shock.

There he was, same as always, with a red sucker in his mouth. Only thing that looked different was the tiny winged Cas sitting on his shoulder licking a green sucker that was the size of his head, holding the stick with both hands.

'Hey man. Congratulations, this little guy looks just like you, of course that's what happens when you have a cherub on earth. I told you this would happen.' Gabe said with a knowing smile.

'What do you mean you told him? How did you know?' Dean asked.

'Oh please, I told Mary she was pregnant, I have a good eye.'

'When did you tell him and what did you tell him?' Sam said.

'I told him to stop talking to you two and shag ass to heaven. I told him you two were no good for the cherub, judging by his size, I'd say I was right. How early was this, literally, little guy?' Gabriel asked.

'Ten years and a few months.' Castiel answered.

'Damn! Who hit you, garrison or Sam?'

'It was Dean.' Cas said plainly.

'In that case, sorry about the whole TV show thing Sam. I made you take a ball to the nuts and say you had herpes. In my defense, I thought you hit my brother.' Gabriel apologized.

'Ignoring all the crazy that's happening right now, why did you think I hit Cas?' Sam ask, feeling utterly offended.

'Well, demon blood, angel- anyways, I know who it was now so-' Gabe said with a smirk as he turned to Dean.

'Gabriel, no.' Castiel said sternly.

'Ooh, his mom voice. Better remember that...what his name?' the archangel asked.

'I haven't named him yet, never thought I'd get to complete the parting.'

'Well, he needs a name.'

'I like the name Clarence... but I really liked Emanuel.' Castiel said indecisively.

'Pick one.' Gabe urged as he stepped closer to his fellow angel.

Once he was close enough to Cas the(soon to be named)cherub flew to his father and sat on his head, with the sucker still firmly in hand.

'Fine... he looks like an Emanuel.' Castiel decided.

'So that's his name? Emanuel?'

The two angelic brothers turned to the less angelic brothers for the first time since the cherub's name came up.

Sam and Dean had by now sat down and had at some point started thumb wrestling. Sam's thumb was proving to be the superior appendage.

'What are you doing?' Cas asked in confusion, Emanuel peeking over his candy to stare at the hunters with the same expression as Castiel.

'What are we doing, like you really don't know, or why are we doing this?' Sam asked as his brother struggled to free his thumb.

'Both.' Cas replied.

'Its called thumb wrestling, as you can see, Dean sucks at it. We are doing it because...we kinda got bored.' Sam said with a smirk.

'A previously dead archangel, an angel, and a cherub are right in front of you, and you two got bored.' Gabriel said skeptically.

'We fought dragons and leprechauns , angels are not so amazing anymore.' Dean said as he gave up on freeing his thumb.

'Point taken.'


	3. Chapter 3

After about thirty minutes of Sam and Dean arguing over how to set up the doll house, Gabriel finally groaned loudly.

'This is so stupid!' the archangel groaned before snapping his fingers.

When Sam and Dean looked back at the mess of doll house parts was now a large and luxurious plastic house. It was two stories and had a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Its fully furnished, only problem was that it was all plastic and stickers, which means non-functioning.

'Looks nice, but can you do anything to make all this stuff useful?' Sam asked as he and his brother stood up.

'Yeah and couldn't you have done that earlier, you know before I gained a few more grey hairs.' Dean said.

'Yeah I could have, but watching two manly man hunters argue over a Barbie Doll House was too good to pass up.' Gabriel smirked.

'Look, can you hook it up or not?' Sam asked.

'Of course I can you big ol' moose.' The arch angel teased before snapping his fingers once again.

'Good, now let's have the little guy try it out.' Dean suggested, turning to Castiel.

Castiel, however, didn't hear the older hunter because he was staring at his cherub, Emanuel. The tinier angel was sitting on the edge of the table, staring up at his father with the same intense concentration his father was giving him.

'What are you two doing?' Dean asked.

'Shhh! Don't distract them, Castiel is teaching him.' Gabriel hissed.

'Teaching him what, the art of staring?' Dean asked.

'Yes, he's teaching Emanuel everything he knows, literally everything. Languages, history, math, science, legends, and everything else. He's been doing that since you two started trying to put the house together. Judging by how old Castiel is, I'd guess he's almost done.' Gabe explained.

The two hunters and the archangel watched the Castiel and Emanuel stare at each other for a few more minutes before Castiel finally sighed and dropped his gaze.

'Is it done?' Gabriel asked his little brother.

'It's done he knows everything now.' Cas said breathlessly.

'Alright little guy, who do you think I am?' Gabriel asked as he leaned down so he was eye level with Emanuel.

'You are Gabriel, archangel that fled heaven and became Loki, a Pagan God of Mischief.' Emanuel said, speaking for the first time in his life.

His voice was the same as Castiel's, same gravelly sound and volume, which was weird to hear coming out of such tiny body. Sam and Dean just decided to assume it sounded that way so that everyone would be able hear in case they couldn't see him.

'That's right Emanuel, now what do you think about that?' Cas asked standing next to his brother.

'I think… you had your own reasons, you were unhappy with what was happening and saw no way of fixing it so you left.' Emanuel said, looking to his uncle.

'I think you're right, high five.' Gabe said before holding his hand up in front of the cherub.

Emanuel looked unsure and turned to Castiel for assurance , when he received a slight nod he placed his palm firmly against Gabriel's.

'Good job, now do you wanna see your house?' Gabe asked with a smile.

'I would like to see my sleeping quarters.' Emanuel confirmed.

'Ugh, you talk like your father, I'm sure we can fix that.' Gabe said before holding his hand out so that Emanuel could climb into his palm.

Once Emanuel was sitting firmly in the center of the archangel's hand Gabriel carried him over to the doll house that was sitting on a different table.

Emanuel stared at the doll house in awe, a gorgeous smile on his tiny face.

Dean wondered if that was how Cas would look if he ever smiled out of pure happiness. With that twinkle in his eyes, but he quickly shook off the thought when he saw Emanuel fly out of Gabe's hand and into his tiny room.

Emanuel walked around the small room, looking at everything curiously. He walked over to the bed and sat on the mattress and frowned.

'Something wrong?' Sam asked.

'The mattress seems to be plastic.' He said.

'Oh, hold on.' Gabe said before snapping his fingers.

Emanuel smiled up at his uncle as he began to bounce on the bed, his wings moving wildly as he does.

'Emanuel be careful, you're gonna sprain your wings.' Castiel said worriedly.

'Aaw come on Cas, he's five years old and just got out of jar and into a mini huge house. With running water, and lights, and that TV works! That's cooler than what most fifty year olds get.' Dean said.

Emanuel smiled at Dean and continued to bounce.

'I agree with the Righteous Man, I am as the humans call it, excited.' Emanuel chirped.

'I think you're being out voted here.' Sam said to Castiel with a smirk.

'Fine, but when he gets hurt I will not be there to deal with the-'

'Ow!' Emanuel squeaked as he accidentally sat on his left wing.

'Emanuel!' Cas gasped as he ran to pick up the cherub and began to examine his left wing.

'So much for not going to be there when he hurts himself.' Dean grinned at the very mother hen way the angel of the Lord was acting.

'Dean.' Castiel said, still fully focused on Emanuel's wing.

'Yes?'

'Shut up.'

Sam and Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's mega offended face.

'Emanuel, can you move your wing any?' Castiel asked.

'Yes.' Emanuel whimpers before raising his wing a few times.

'OK, its fine, I told not to do that Emanuel.' Castiel scolded.

'I'm sorry Castiel.' Emanuel said softly.

'It's fine, now finish looking around.' Cas said with a smile before sitting the cherub on the bed.

After tucking his wings firmly, so they were pressed tightly to his back, Emanuel got up and started walking around again. This time he ventured to the bathroom and turned the knob and looked amazed water began to flow from the faucet.

'Water? In a doll house?'

'You're rolling with the Winchesters, rules don't apply to us.' Dean said with smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was sitting in front of Emanuel's house watching the tiny angel as he continued to look around, he seemed amazed by all the things inside. He had stared at the flat screen TV for almost an hour before Sam suggested he turned it on.

Emanuel seemed frightened by the moving pictures at first but soon relaxed and began to enjoy the cartoon. Sam at some point had begun to watch the tiny cartoon as well.

'Sam?' Emanuel suddenly asked.

'Yeah?'

'What are you to me? I know that Castiel is my father, Gabriel is my uncle. But what are you and Dean? What makes you so special to Castiel that he trusted me in your care?' Emanuel asked, TV show forgotten for the time being.

'I guess I'm…your god parent, I don't really know why he trusts us so much. Maybe it has to do with all the impossible things we've done, so he might believe we'll always find a way.' Sam said.

'I've learned of your history, you and your brother are mighty warriors.' Emanuel complimented.

'I wouldn't call us warriors.' Sam said with a flattered smile.

'Oh right, you prefer the term, hunters.' Emanuel recalled.

'Yeah, hunters, and I think you should try calling Castiel dad.' Sam suggested.

'Why?'

'Because, it's a human custom, it's an easier way of saying father; also most humans find it rude for kids to call their parents by their first names.' Sam informed.

'I don't understand, Castiel didn't teach me this.' Emanuel said with a confused face.

'That's because he doesn't understand it himself yet, but I promise if you call him dad he'll be honored.' Sam said.

Emanuel looked as if he was thinking it over, after a while he nodded his head flew off. Sam followed the cherub up the stairs. He stopped however when he heard a weird sound come from Dean's room.

Was that a…moan? Sam thought. First thing he thought was that Dean was enjoying his alone time, the second was that something wrong.

It was most likely the first one, but Sam just had to be sure. Besides, the worst that could happen is that he'd catch Dean spanking the monkey.

Sam slowly opened the door and silently hoped for it to be some kind of trouble.

Instead of Dean being hurt, Sam found Dean was enjoying himself, but not by himself.

That's right, as the writers of fanfiction would say; Destiel is so cannon right now. Castiel was in Dean's lap and Dean was getting handy with some angelic equipment.

'Oh God!' Sam gasped.

Dean all but threw Cas off of him when he saw Sam and Emanuel.

'This isn't what it looks like!' Dean yelled as he sat up.

'Then what is it?' Sam asked with a smirk.

'I believe that Dean and…Dad are mated.' Emanuel said.

'We are not mated, at least not in the angelic sense-wait. Did you call me…Dad?' Cas asked as he straightened up.

'Yes, Sam said it would please you, make you feel honored. Did it?' Emanuel asked before landing gently on Sam's head.

'It does make me feel proud.' Castiel said with a smile.

'Good. Sam I must say, your hair is very soft.' Emanuel said while lying down so his tiny face was close to Sam's forehead.

'Thanks, but I think we should focus on why Dean and Castiel are mating in the human sense.' Sam said.

'Is that of import?' Emanuel asked.

'Yes.' Was all Sam said.

'No it's really not.' Dean insisted.

'Tell me how the hell this happened in the first place.' Sam demanded.

'It just happened OK, I was trying to apologize for the whole punch thing. One thing lead to another, I thought he was still mad so I grabbed him and I-'

'Started kissing him passionately?' Sam said with a grin.

'It's not like it meant anything, right Cas?' Dean said turning to the angel for back up.

'I thought it did, but if you don't then I don't.' Castiel said coldly.

'Hold on, wait a minute Cas.' Dean began.

'Emanuel, I'll be back in a few days, listen to their instructions.' Castiel said to the cherub still lying in the young hunter's hair.

'Yes, Dad.' Emanuel said.

'Good, now if you'll excuse me.' Castiel said before disappearing.

'CAS! Cas- son of a bitch!' Dean yelled in vain.

'Am I missing something?' Emanuel asked in confusion.

'Well, you're five, so I hope you don't understand what's going on.' Sam said trying to look up at the cherub sitting on the top of his head.

'If this about sexual relationships between my father and Dean then I'm sure I will be able to understand.' Emanuel said in a bored tone.

'We are not having sex!' Dean yelled.

'Then what was…' Sam asked waving his hand around.

'That was a kiss, a stupid kiss that just made everything all fucked up.' Dean groaned before sitting on his bed.

'I can't believe I did that, what the fuck was I thinking?' Dean sighed while burying his face in his hands.

'I think you weren't thinking at all and went what felt right.' Sam said while sitting down next to his brother, careful not to move his head too much.

'Nothing about that was right. Man I kissed a fucking angel, a dude angel at that, plus he's basically a mom now. I'm not even gay, I have no idea where that kiss came from.' Dean said.

'Actually angels don't have genders, and I think there was one right thing about it.' Sam said.

'Like what?' Dean asked skeptically.

'Like, you and him finally recognize the sickening sexual tension between the two of you.' Sam said obviously.

'What sexual tension?' Dean asked.

'Whenever you call he's there, he rebelled for you. You are always bringing up everything he's done for us, and whenever he screwed us over you act like the girl who got cheated on.' Sam explained.

'I do not.' Dean said in his defense.

'Yes you do, you get teary and everything.'

'Shut up, look you cherub sit. I'm going out for a few drinks.' Dean said before leaving the room.

'Sam, you are not going to sit on me, I will not allow it. You would surly crush me if you tried and I won't be having any of that nonsense.' Emanuel said strictly.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was so done. 

He was a hundred percent completely and utterly done with everything. Done with Castiel, done with himself, done with the kiss, done with himself kissing Cas.

Dean took his sixth shot of vodka at the bar and slammed the glass down.

'Another one!' he yelled at the bartender, who was a dude so no flirting, not that Dean was in the mood to anyway.

'Since this is your seventh shot and I see you ain't slowing down soon, I'm gonna leave the bottle with you.' the bartender said.

'Thanks.' Dean groaned.

'What ruffled your feathers?' the guy asked.

'I don't wanna talk about it.' Dean said back.

'And I don't want to be working this shift on my day off because my co worker is a lazy fuck, but I'm here, and I'm bored. So entertain me with your troubles.' the guy said.

Dean chuckled at the stranger's boldness before shrugging, seeing no harm in telling him.

'Well its one hell of a story and it will be edited for your own good.' Dean said while pouring himself a shot.

'Yeah yeah yeah, just get to it.' The guy rushed.

'Well, lets say some shit happened back home and a guy I thought was my best friend and thought I knew everything about ends up having a five year old son.'

'How did you not know that?' the bartender asked.

'Again, editing things here, anyway, more shit happened way earlier and I realize I almost killed him and his kid.' Dean continued.

'This is getting real confusing, but continue.'

'So I took him to my room to, you know, try to apologize. Instead he goes on and on about how its all his fault because he should have explained the situation to me in the first place. Which is true, but I was still guilty so we did the back and forward thing til we somehow ending up kissing.' Dean said before downing his shot.

'So you kissed your guy bestie and now you're in that weird confused stage?' the stranger summarized.

'Yeah, and to top it all off, my brother and the kid saw us, so yay me.' Dean sighed before pouring yet another shot.

'Ooh, what happened then?' he asked excitedly.

'Then I went into denial mode, I said it was an accident and it meant nothing. Then he got all hurt and just bailed. My stupid brother didn't help with all his 'at least you realize the sexual tension now' crap.' Dean sighed before just drinking from the bottle.

'Dude, my current boyfriend did the same thing last year.'

'Wait you're-'Dean started to ask.

'No, I'm not gay, and I'm not bisexual. I'm in a relationship with someone I love, who happens to be a guy.'

'It didn't bother you, the fact that you were into a guy. Weren't you only into girls before?' Dean asked.

'Sure until I met Josh I had only been with girls, and then he was just like…BAM! I'm here and I'm hot. It was a shocking for me, like; wow never got this feeling for a dude before.'

'So you were freaked out.' Dean concluded.

'Yes, but not because he was a guy, but because I was in a serious relationship when it happened. I was totally cool with him being a guy, I found it exciting really.' The guy explained.

'But, out of nowhere your sexuality just changed, and you were fine with it?' Dean asked skeptically.

'It didn't change, I still love boobs and I still get yelled at for keeping my Busty Asian Beauties.' the guy said.

'So, you're a straight guy who is dating a guy?'

'Yes, just because you like a guy doesn't mean you instantly throw away your sexuality.' The bartender informed.

Dean put down the vodka bottle and began to think all this over. Yes he was really attracted to Castiel, he knew that from the jump. He wasn't okay with it so he ignored it with a passion, but did he have to? Cas clearly had some type of feelings for him, he wouldn't have been so hurt if he didn't.

Dean could still hunt, and love his car and enjoy his porn if he was with Cas, it would be like nothing would have changed except he'd probably finally be happy.

He could imagine fixing up the Impala, then taking a porn break, then Cas showing up once he was fully hard. The thought made him laugh, he couldn't tell if it was because it was a ridiculous idea or if it was because he was so damn buzzed.

'Maybe you're right, what's your name?' Dean asked.

'I'm David, and you sir must be pretty well off if you can afford this amount of booze.' David said with a smile.

'He's not, but he is crazy if he thinks I'm letting him drive when he's had so much to drink.'

Dean and David turn and see Cas and a guy who Dean had never seen in his life.

'Cas? Who is this?' Dean asked with a slight slur.

'This is Joshua, an old friend from the garrison.' Cas answered.

'Hey, Josh.' David said coming from behind the bar and walking over to the other angel and hugging him.

'Wait, this is Josh, your boyfriend Josh?' Dean asked as he clumsily got out of his seat.

'Who else would I be hugging?' David smiled.

'How about that beastly ex girlfriend who keeps calling my phone.' Josh said angrily pulling his phone out.

As David sat there with his jaw practically on the floor looking for an explanation to give to his angry mate Cas moved over to Dean and grabbed him before pulling him to the door.

'Wait! Dean! Tell him how great I just made him sound just now and how much better than my ex he is!' David yelled looking at Dean for help.

'Yeah totally, he says you're a total catch.' Dean says as Cas keeps pulling him out of the bar.

Once Dean is outside he tries to understand what just happened through his drunken haze.

He had talked to a guy about Cas got advise to just be with Cas, found out the guy he talked to was actually dating another angel, and he was probably in the dog house right now.

'Cas, hold up.' Dean says before yanking his hand away from the angel.

'Dean I just want to send you to the bunker.' Castiel sighed.

'I know, but first I need to talk to you about the kiss.' Dean said.

'I don't want to.' Cas said.

'It it did mean something, it meant a lot. I wanted to kiss you because...because I like you Cas. More than a friend, I want to be with you.' Dean said as seriously as he could, not breaking eye contact.

'You're drunk, once you've had some sleep you'll probably have enough sense to regret saying that to me.' Cas said before putting to fingers on Dean's head, sending him to his room.

Once Dean was gone, Cas sighed before putting both hands on the Impala and sending to the bunker garage.

'Why does he keep doing this.' Cas whispered to himself sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam laughed as he saw Dean walk into the library looking like poster boy for hung over. What kind of little brother would Sam be if he wasn't a little shit about it?

'HEY DEAN! GOOD MORNING!' Sam yelled.

'Dammit Sam shut the hell up!' Dean grunted as rubbed his temples.

Sam smiled as his brother took a seat at the table and put his forehead on the table.

'Where is Emanuel?' Dean groaned.

'He's exploring the bunker, wanted to look around.' Sam answered as he went back to reading one of the many books he had taken out.

'What the hell are you reading?' Dean groaned as he sat up.

'Reading up on everything about cherubs, trying to see if Emanuel is ever going to grow or if he is just gonna be this size forever.' Sam answered.

Dean sat up and winced.

'Any luck?' he asked.

'As far as I can tell, he can hit the big growth spurt whenever he wants, or whenever he claims himself ready.' Sam said.

'What?' Dean asked.

'It's a rough translation.' Sam said back quickly.

'Not that, it's the wording. Sounds like we're talking more about sex than actually growing.' Dean said.

Sam tilted his head and repeated the words mentally.

Whenever he wants, he claims himself ready.

'Holy shit you're right!' Sam yelled.

'Sam! Lower the volume!' Dean groaned.

'Oh! Sorry, I'll go find Emanuel.' Sam said quietly.

'No need Sam, I'm here.'

The Winchesters turn around and see Emanuel flying towards them, landing on Sam's head, crossing his legs.

'Emanuel, can you make any sense of this?' Sam asked pointing at the page in the book.

Emanuel eyes quickly skimmed over the page briefly before speaking.

'I believe it is referring to the angelic mating rituals. Once I am mated I will become the size my mate wishes for me to be in order to consummate the bond.' Emanuel said in his monotone voice.

'So, what you're saying is we need to find you a lady angel to mate with?' Sam asked.

'Doesn't have to be an angel or female, must have a soul, be living and fully willing to die for me or my well being, I must also be willing to do the same.' Emanuel clarified.

'So we gotta get you someone to fall in love with?' Sam said.

'Sure that'll be easy; we'll just put you online as a six inches tall five year old looking to mate.' Dean said as he felt his headache begin to vanish.

'I sense sarcasm.' Emanuel said.

'What Dean is trying to say is that it's gonna be hard for us to find you a mate since we can't let anyone actually see you.' Sam explained.

'Why not?' the cherub asked.

'Well, most people, humans, would freak out if they saw someone as tiny as you and would ask too many dangerous questions.' Sam informs.

'So I may be this size forever? I do not mind.' Emanuel said.

'Emanuel-'Sam started.

'I can assure I am fine with my current situation.' Emanuel said.

Sam didn't believe that Emanuel was totally OK with his size, but (for now) he was going to take his word for it.

'OK, we'll talk about this later, for now I wanna know how Dean got home last night.' Sam said turning back to his brother.

'What?' Dean asked.

'How did you get home, because I was up at three when I heard you throwing up.' Sam said.

Dean remembered in vivid detail everything that happened last night at the bar, he remembered the bartender and his story, the angel Joshua and his failed attempt of telling Castiel how he felt about him.

'Cas came and zapped me and Baby home so I wouldn't drive drunk.' Dean answered quickly before heading off to the kitchen.

'AAWW!' Sam teased as he followed, still careful of moving his head too much as Emanuel was still sitting there.

'Bitch.' Dean said.

'Jerk.' Sam replied.

'Why do you two insult each other?' Emanuel asked with a tilted head.

'It's our weird way of saying "I love you bro" in a teasing way.' Sam answered.

'Oh I see…assbutts?' Emanuel tried.

The cherub's adorable attempt of insulting them made both the brothers laugh as they entered the kitchen.

'Well look at you! Becoming one of the boys.' Dean complimented as he pulled out the instant coffee.

'Oh Dean, we need to get Emanuel some clothes.' Sam said as he attempted to try and pluck the tiny angel off of his head, but gave up when Emanuel hissed at his hand.

'You know you can just say you don't want to get down, no need for the hissing.' Sam said.

'I enjoy sitting here, your hair is soft.' Emanuel said firmly.

'What do you mean we have to buy him some clothes? That house came with fully stocked closet.' Dean said as he finished making his coffee.

'He said those didn't express him well.' Sam said as he sat at the table.

'So he basically got picky about his clothes? Great, we got ourselves a fashion diva cherub.' Dean as he sipped his coffee.

'Alright then Emanuel, what expresses you?' Dean asked as he sat opposite of Sam.

'Hmmm… a black shirt with white buttons, black jeans, and black shoes.' Emanuel said after a second of thinking.

'Wow that was specific.' Sam commented.

'I saw a man wear it on the TV and I thought it was very nice.' Emanuel replied.

'Ok, so where are we gonna go shopping?' Dean asked.

'We could try to call up Gabriel, see if he'll magic up an outfit. Sam suggested.

'Or maybe I could try to create the clothes myself.' Emanuel said casually.

'You could do that?' Sam asked looking up in attempt of looking at the angel sitting on his head.

'Gabriel showed me some of tricks before he left; I have yet to actually try it yet.'

'Well then, give it a shot.' Dean said.

Emanuel flew off of Sam's head and landed on the counter, he took a deep breath before snapping his fingers


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean looked at the cherub that stood on the table, still in his towel like thing.

'Well, Rome wasn't built in one day.' Dean said encouragingly.

'Uh, Dean; look around.' Sam said while looking around the kitchen.

Dean looked up and he died on the inside.

Everything in the kitchen was black. Literally everything, walls, floors, counters, cabinets, even the chairs they were sitting in.

'No...no no no. Fix this, someone fix my kitchen.' Dean said immediately.

'I like it.' Emanuel said while looking around.

Dean looked ready to squash the cherub.

'OK, let's try to summon Gabriel so he can fix this.' Sam says quickly as he grabs Emanuel and carries him out of Dean's reach, just in case his brother gets too passionate.

'But I like it.' Emanuel argued.

'Emanuel, Buddy, I love you to bits and pieces, but if you don't fix my kitchen you will be in bits and pieces.' Dean warned.

'I feel no threat, but I will summon Gabriel to return the kitchen to its previous state. Even though I like it this way.' Emanuel sighed before sending a prayer to the archangel.

'Never fear, an archangel is here, wow I love what you've done to the place.' Gabe said as he appeared with a candy bar in his hand.

'I agree, it looks very nice.' Emanuel said in agreement.

'Fix this and fix it now.' Dean ordered.

'Alright, but first...' Gabe looked down at the cherub.

'What went wrong?' he asked calmly.

'I though of what I wanted, but mostly the color itself and didn't really focus it.' Emanuel explained.

'It's alright, we'll work on it.' Gabe said before snapping his fingers and returning all the color to the kitchen.

'Oh thank goodness, I felt like the Adams Family had puked all over my kitchen.' Dean sighed.

'I liked it.' Emanuel repeated with a small pout.

'Same here.' Gabriel added.

'It did make the kitchen look...chic?' Sam agreed.

Dean was not amused.

'Now what were you trying to do little guy?' Gabriel asked.

'Trying to create some appropriate clothes, the clothes in my closet are too loud and flamboyant for me.' the cherub explained.

'I agree, that Ken guy wore more colors than a rainbow.' Dean said understandingly.

Gabriel and Sam both had to agree.

'Emanuel.'

Everyone turned and saw Castiel standing in the doorway, looking more tense than usual, keeping his point of view on his Cherub. Not looking at anyone, mainly avoiding Dean's direction all together.

'Dad!' Emanuel cheered as he flew to his father and circled around him excitedly. Talking a million miles a minute telling the angel how he had turned the kitchen black and how Dean didn't like it so Gabriel changed it back.

'All this in one morning, someone is having a very exciting day.' Cas smiled as his cherub finally settled down enough to land on his shoulder.

'Cas what are you doing here, I thought you would be gone for a few days.' Sam said.

'I was planning to be gone for a while, but I needed to ask Emanuel a question before I leave.' Castiel asked.

'What is it Dad?' Emanuel asked.

'Do you wish to stay here, on earth with the Winchesters?' Cas asked.

'Is there another option?' Emanuel asked.

'Heaven, despite my many...many crimes and enemies in heaven I managed to have a friend put in a good word for you. You could go and train to be a cupid, meet your mate and grow.' Castiel said.

Emanuel and everyone else seemed to be processing the information.

'But if you do go, then you have to stay there. You'll only be allowed to come to earth to fulfill your duties, then you go right back. That means you...you probably won't ever see me or the Winchesters ever again.'

'What?!' Sam yelled.

'They can't just take your kid Cas.' Dean added.

They are not taking him, they are simply offering him a place there, he can turn it down if he likes.' Cas corrected.

'There's no difference if they wont let you see him again Cas!' Dean yelled.

'What am I supposed to do Dean?!' Cas yelled back.

'Keep your kid dammit!' Dean shouted.

'I can't make the choice for him. If he doesn't go and meet his mate he will be this size for the rest of his life! And who are you to give parenting advice?!' Cas shouted back.

'Guys!' Sam screamed, getting fed up with the all the arguing.

'Now Emanuel has a very serious decision to make that ONLY he can make for himself. You two are screaming at each other like an old married couple, and that's not making this any easier for him.' the youngest hunter scolded.

'Look I know you two have some weird feelings stuff happening between you right now, but that is not helping right now. Right now I think Emanuel needs time to think and that requires peace and quiet. So why don't we kill two birds with one stone. You two go and talk this out while I hang back with Emanuel.' Sam suggested.

'Sam is right, I do need to think about this and you seem to have something to sort out.' Emanuel agreed.


End file.
